A Time Lord at Hogwarts
by mark.luff1
Summary: An accident while trying to fix the Tardis left both the Doctor and Clara unconcious and de-aged. memories intact etc. 11/Clara Harry/Hermione Powerful!11/Clara/Harry/Hermione. Evil Dumb-as-a-door Ravenclaw 11/Clara. READ ON AND REVIEW. RATING TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

The Time Lord at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHHING YOU RECOGNIZE!

AR: 3rd **attempt at this bloody story. I hope this goes well.**

**11/Clara**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Powerful 11, Clara, Harry and Hermione.**

**Evil Dumb-as-a-door**

**Ravenclaw 11, Ravenclaw Clara**

**Many magical traits, find out in CHAPTER 2!Clara and 11.**

**Set in 1****st****-7****th**** year.**

**Back to basic descriptions of Dr Who and Harry Potter thanks to a kind enough person to help be out in the story: ****_Time Travel_**** which I am gald to say I own (Grins smugly)**

**Anyways onto my frankly perfect story. ANY FLAMES WILL NOT GO UNNOTICED AND IF ANY APPEAR! NO STORY!**

The Doctor (although it was not his real name) was standing in a spacious rather futuristic looking room, at the center was a tall tube called a 'time rotor' this was immediately surrounded by a hexagonal looking console with seemingly worthless junk scattered on it. However, despite the enormous size of the room, it was nothing compared to the rest of the ship, this ship was called the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space.) This ship was _infinite_, however the exterior was a navy blue 1960's police telephone box, the TARDIS could change her appearance, but only if the Doctor bothered to. The Doctor was 1200 years old in Earth years but in actual universal years he is actually 2741 years old. He had two hearts, which meant; greater love, greater heart-break and half the difficulty some men have when it comes to bed and nether regions. He was obscenely smart with an IQ of 4622. However this made him mad and more likely to forget things, not that he ever did. Academy training took care of that. He had messy jet-black hair, a huge chin. Brown eyes and rocket fin ears. He was wearing a thick over coat a dark purple colour. And of course, for those who know about Dr Who, the extremely cool bow-tie.

A little known fact was that The Doctor is actually half-human, when his mother came to earth, to get away from her abusive husband, he courted and successfully mated with man known as Myrridian Emrys or better known as Merlin, 1st wizard, Forever and Future King Arthur's loyal servant and fellow knight. His mother's name was Morgana Le Fay.

The legends were wrong when it came to Merlin and his alien spouse; they were like peas in a pod. And after their child was born they called him… well it's not really for me to say, when the child returned to Gallifrey his mum and dad were immediately divorced, however The Doctor never received training for what was building exponentially inside him: a magical core. Being half-human meant that he didn't have a limit to his regenerations. This was when a time lord or lady is on their death bed, shot etc, they would then change themselves completely thus healing them, normally an Time Lord/Lady has 12 regenerations but not he, as for his companion, he was started to feel a strong sense of love towards the short black-haired Lancanshiree.

Anyway, onto his current companion. Her name was Clara Oswald. Before she had met the madman officially he had acknowledged her existence twice, however she was in every single one of the Doctor's adventures, even when 'borrowing' his beloved TARDIS.

Flashback

The 1st Doctor, an old unloved grandfather figure was walking with his granddaughter Susan into the broken TARDIS yard, looking much like a pervert However when he was about to step into the stone TARDIS he was stopped by a Time Lady clad in black and red. "Yes, what is it? What do you want?" He asked

He looked at her critically before she answered. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're making a very big mistake." He raised an eyebrow at the young woman. "Don't steal that one, steal _this_ one, the navigation system's knackered, but you'll have loads more fun. He grinned, grabbed Susan and pulled her into the TARDIS decorated with round things (Grin) Thus starting their adventures together.

End flashback

Anyways back to Clara, she had saved the Doctor by jumping into his time stream thus creating the echo 'hers'. He had come to get her and save her like he always does. She knew that she loved him, but how could he love her back? She was tiny compared to him.

BANG

"OW! Oh no. Clara! GET OUT NOW!" The Doctor yelled running for the exit picking up pieces of coral as he went. As he tried opening the doors they would not budge, Clara felt herself shrinking before falling unconscious.

I don't care if it is short, this is just the intro R&R PLZ.


	2. Chapter 2: New bodies

The Time Lord at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHHING YOU RECOGNIZE!

AR: 3rd **attempt at this bloody story. I hope this goes well. Thank you for liking, following and reviewing my story.**

**11/Clara**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Powerful 11, Clara, Harry and Hermione.**

**Evil Dumb-as-a-door**

**Ravenclaw 11, Ravenclaw Clara**

**Many magical traits, find out in CHAPTER 2!Clara and 11.**

**Set in 1st-7th year.**

**Back to basic descriptions of Dr Who and Harry Potter thanks to a kind enough person to help be out in the story: _Time Travel_ which I am gald to say I own (Grins smugly)**

**Anyways onto my frankly perfect story. ANY FLAMES WILL NOT GO UNNOTICED AND IF ANY APPEAR! NO STORY!**

**Warning SWEARING!**

Chapter 1: New Bodies

The TARDIS was leaking time energy from the future slowly rewinding anything organic's body clock; however the results were not going to appear for another day so the Doctor decided he should fix it. While he was fixing inside one of the 7 mahogany compartments below the main console Clara was thinking not about anything helpful or relevant, but thinking none-the-less. Inside the timey-wimey compartment a sack containing all of the Doctor's TARDIS corals exploded.

BANG

"OW! Oh no. Clara! GET OUT NOW!" The Doctor yelled running for the exit picking up pieces of coral as he went. As he tried opening the doors they would not budge, The Doctor felt himself shrinking before falling unconscious.

When the Doctor woke up he discovered that he had regenerated again. 'damn, I liked being number 11. Right let's see. 4' 3", scar of a lightning bolt, approximately 11 in Earth years, DAMN I'VE BEEN DE-AGED! Anyway scruffy black hair, not ginger again and thin, very thin.' As he looked around he realised something that shook him to his core. Clara was lying there, however there was a fob watch with Gallifreyen markings on it lying in her hands. 'no wonder she was too smart for her own good. She's a fucking time lady.'

"Clara, you may want to wake up." The Doctor said softly into her ear. He knew this specific Time Lady, on Gallifrey they were always playing with each other, apart from the Master, she was his best friend, of course if it wasn't for the old fashioned ways of the Time Lords he would have bonded their souls for all eternity, he had always loved this woman, and she had loved him; they even told each other so. However when she had disappeared he had assumed the worst and never considered the Time Lords letting her actually live, it just wasn't their style. He was so FUCKING heartbroken. When she opened her eyes she leaned in to hug her best friend. The Doctor whispered "Welcome back old friend."

She grinned at him before replying. "Well, well, well, if I remember you always teased me before you 'remembered' me." The Doctor had the decency to blush. Still grinning she told him "Well, then Theta, are you or are you not going to fill me in on the time war?"

The Doctor nodded. "Right let's see. After you left Arcadia fell, even with the 400 sky trenches. It was carnage. When I stole the Moment a girl calling herself 'Bad Wolf' appeared and said that I needed to go into the time fissure she had created. Meanwhile me no. 10 accidently married Liz 1 after testing her for being a Zygon, with my devise that goes 'ding'. I chased her around until he came across both the Zygon and the Queen. When the time fissure appeared. A fez came out when me no. 11 threw it. (A/R Anyway, fast forward [watch the 50th anniversary episode for full details] ), then I, and all previous Doctor's Froze Gallifrey like a painting, in a parallel universe with actual hope. And the Daleks killed themselves in their own cross-fire. Although, if it weren't for all of the kids on Gallifrey I would have destroyed the planet myself for what they did to the one person I love." As he was talking they didn't notice someone enter the TARDIS.

Clara flung her arms around the Doctor before snuggling into his chest. "I love you too. Theta, and I always will."

As the mysterious figure approached, the Doctor and Clara were silent. The figure pointed a gun at Clara's head, and with a thick American accent asked "Who are you and where's the Doctor?" After a minute of silence he said. "Fine." And shot Clara in the head.

The Doctor was furious at the perpetrator. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" He yelled at the man but only after laying Clara down gently.

He simply shrugged and said "I was looking for the Doctor and you 2 are here, so I assumed you must know, or are him."

The Doctor glared with furious green eyes making the figure recoil as if physically wounded. "YOU HAVE JUST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND LOVER, YOU IMBOCILE, I AM THE DOCTOR AND YOU HAVE MADE AN ENEMY OUT OF THE 2ND LAST OF THE TIME LORDS, SO YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT I FORGIVE YOU! WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Seriously Doctor, it's me, Jack…" However he didn't finish as the Doctor whipped out his screwdriver, reversed Jack's immortality and throttled him to death. "I do not forgive you." (A/R: Don't shoot me, like Captain Jack did Clara. I hate Jack and wanted to get rid of him, at the same time a certain process will take place that only Time Lords can do. I can then mould her into Hermione [evil sinister laughter].) The Doctor helped his friend into a standing position when she started giving off the yellow tinge of huon energy which suddenly burst out in a small explosion.

After the explosion of particles a girl with bushy brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes was in the place Clara was. "Right then let's see. Hair, bushy, brown. Young girl approx. 12 years old. And a thirst to prove myself, that's new. THETA?!" Clara yelled/asked.

The Doctor popped his head from around the time rotor. "Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Where are we going?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled at her. "Well, I detected a change in our DNA, it seems we now have the power to control phsionic energy. Most call it magic, and it will be discovered and widely used as of 2988 when humans accidently discover a ruin in Scotland is in fact a fully constructed castle. Damn I still rant like crazy." He thought hard about what to say next. "Ah yes, a human discovered 'wizards' and 'witches' early and got a fictional series about it based on a true story. 3 guesses who."

She grinned at him. "Joanne K Rowling." She of course knew this, since she was watching the interview, however he didn't need to know that.

"Correct, now, this woman of course wrote the Harry Potter series, annnd…" Pause for effect while walking and opening the doors. "Clara Oswald, welcome to Diagon Alley." As they walked down the cobbled street the Doctor explained what was going on. "Now, the year is 1991, it is the 31st of August and that means we are going to Hogwarts tomorrow, by the looks of things time and Fate wanted us to go to Hogwarts. Now I believe we need money for our things, now let's go see some Goblins."

As he was saying this Clara was looking from side-to-side wishing she have another 4 sets of eyes. A large Tawny Owl came flying at them with their Hogwarts letters.

Harry Potter.

We are delighted to inform you… (A/R: Look at other stories for this letter.).

As they entered the bank they were met with strange stares from the goblins. The Doctor and Clara approached a teller. "Ah, Mr… (Looks at plague) Sharpnose, I would like an inheritance test please."

The Goblin was bored and kept writing. "Name?"

"***** Merlin Le Fay. Or if you prefer, Harry James Potter," The Doctor said raising the messy scrag of hair to reveal the lightning bolt.

The Goblin looked up and to everyone's surprise, bowed. "Follow me Mr Potter." They walked down plain stone halls for a good half-an-hour and into an office with the word "Director" on it. "Director Ragnok, a Mr Potter to see you."

"Enter" The Goblin was superior in the way that he was taller, stronger, etc than other Goblins. "Ah. Mr Potter, glad you could finally be here. Right, let's get this inheritance test out of the way, so we can get you emancipated." Ragnok said with a low/high voice.

Ragnok grabbed a piece of parchment. "Now Mr Potter, I want you to spill 7 drops of blood of this form please." The Doctor complied.

After a few minutes the parchment with red blood read:

**Name: Harry James Potter. OR Ailem Merlin Emrys-Le Fay.**

**Parents: James Potter (Official records, Deceased.) Myrriden Emrys (Father, deceased.). Lily Potter née Evens (official records, Deceased) Morgana Le Fay (Mother, Coma)**

**Godparents: Sirius Black (Godfather), Selene Lovegood née Belsley (Godmother), James Potter (Godfather) and Lily Potter née Evans. (Godmother)**

**Species: Time Lord (maternal), Human (paternal)**

**Age: 11/2741**

**Houses: Potter, Merlin, Le Fay, Black, Slytherin, Ravenclaw.**

**Head of: Potter, Merlin, Le Fay, Slytherin, Ravenclaw.**

**Heir to: Black**

**Monies: 500,564,693,345,345. (Five hundred trillion, five hundred and sixty-four billion, six hundred and ninety-three million, three hundred and forty-five thousand, three hundred and forty-five.) Galleons. 564,234 (five hundred and sixty-four thousand, two hundred and thirty-four) Sickles. 1 (one) knut.**

**Properties: Manors for each house (accessible only by portkey.)**

**Businesses:**

**56% Quality Quidditch supplies**

**79% Daily Prophet**

**88% Grunnings**

**60% Hogwarts**

**67%: Guppies Custom Wands (A/R: If you have read _Time Travel _by me you will know that I own his store.)**

**66% Florish and Blotts.**

**25% Gringotts**

**Abilities:**

**Regeneration (Limited to 12 by unknown source)**

**Metamorphmagus (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Elemental (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Legillimens (Restricted to physical touch to temples by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Occlumens (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Animal-speaker (Restricted to snakes by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Vaults:**

**Le Fay Family and Storage Vaults.**

**Emrys Family and storage Vaults**

**Potter Trust, Family and storage vaults**

**Ravenclaw Family and storage Vaults**

**Slytherin Family and storage Vaults.**

**Black, Family Vaults**

**Magical core status:**

**Power lever restricted at 1%, core at 100% is 10 times more powerful than Merlin.**

**Title (If the rings accept) Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Slytherin-Ravenclaw.**

**Marriage contracts:**

**Ginevra Weasely. (Potter)**

**Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin)**

**Susan Bones (Ravenclaw)**

**Nymphadora Tonks (Black [due to in-fertilisation of ex-lord])**

**Luna Lovegood. (Le Fey)**

**Soul Mate: Clara Oswald. (Finish Soul ritual when Head of House to end the marriage contracts [except Black due to Heir status])**

"Well, this is interesting, it seems this 'Albus Dumbledore' decided to try and play God, if there is anything you can do to get rid of these restrictions, I _hate _being restricted." The Doctor said to the Director.

"Doctor, calm down, I'm sure they have a way." Clara said from beside him. "and I will never understand why you chose 'Doctor'." She said shaking her head. (A/R: OOH I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.)

"Yes, my Lord there is, put on your house rings, _all_ of them if you do not the blocks will not be removed." Ragnok explained to his now most wealthy customer.

"Thank you Director." The Doctor put on the rings in the following order with the reaction listed:

Potter: Magical core: 20%. (Releases Elemental ability)Black: Magical core: 40% (Releases Metamorphmagus ability)Ravenclaw: Magical Core: 60%. (Faints) (Releases Legilimens ability)(Wakes up after 10 minutes) Slytherin: Magical core: 80%. (Releases Animal speaker ability)Le Fey: Magical core: 95% (Unlocks Regeneration ability)Emrys: Magical core: 100%. (Releases occlumens ability)

"Congratulations. Lord Potter, now I believe you have a certain ritual you need to complete." Ragnok said while peering at them.

The Doctor, nodding bought Clara close to him. "It's time to bond our souls together like we always wanted to. I love to, I always will love you." Leaning in the Doctor's and Clara's lips met, as they were doing do magic manifested itself around the couple into the solid shape of Merlin himself, looking at his son and best friend together bought a smile to his face. After all, he would need to congratulate his son before disappearing again.

A/R: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! R&R NO FLAMES!


End file.
